1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to automotive radiator, reservoir, fluid cooling system radiator caps.
2. Description of Prior Art
I have no knowledge of, nor have ever seen anything resembling my invention. 1 know of nothing in existence of any device that functions as my embodiments relating to automotive cooling system radiators or reservoirs. I have never seen any device in any store selling anything that resembles my invention.